


like puzzle pieces

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Based on a Series Promo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mini Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slightly fluffy?, Tarlos - Freeform, Tattoos, This is kind of soft I guess, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: It was almost like two puzzle pieces, except the edges were jagged and sharp, and could hurt if the fit wasn’t right.This was right. That’s why they slotted straight in place, despite how unique their scars were.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	like puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariquitecontrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariquitecontrary/gifts).



> Hey! This is a really quick fic to commemorate the Lone Star premiere tomorrow! I'm super excited for it, enough that I clearly can't sleep xD 
> 
> It's gifted to Ari because she's amazing and I love her <3
> 
> This mini fic is nothing but a quick inspiration from Ronen's flower tattoo (I still haven't figured out which flower it is xD). It picks up from after that steamy kiss in the promo and it doesn't have explicit descriptions but there's some heated action here.
> 
> I've attached a picture, hopefully you can see it! Enjoy it! <3

Carlos pushed TK backwards onto the bed, eyes flaring with pure, carnal heat as his white shirt rucked up at the waist, exposing the bottom line of his abdomen.

TK grinned at the look on Carlos’ face, a pleased flush making its way down his neck. His hands went to his buttons, trying to unfasten them.

Carlos stopped him before he could even touch them.

“Let me,” he whispered, kneeling down at the base of the bed. The atmosphere shifted from the desperate passion they’d stumbled into the room with. Now, it was a heart-wrenching intimacy, one that tore TK between pulling Carlos closer in sheer bliss or pushing him away in blind terror.

Carlos lowered his head to ghost his lips at the line of skin right above TK’s waistband. The anticipation felt heavy on his chest, but freeing, knowing that being patient would reward him.

When Carlos finally did press a kiss to his now-sensitive skin, TK couldn’t stifle his pleasured gasp as he fixated his gaze on the large man. In the dim light of the room, Carlos’ tan skin stood out against TK’s pale one, a beautiful contrast.

There was something painfully erotic and seductive about being at Carlos’ mercy like this, but it wasn’t demeaning. In any case, TK felt…. _precious_.

The man started feathering kisses up the exposed skin, slipping each button free as he did so. His eyes were hooded as they roamed TK’s body, but there was a hint of admiration, too. This, despite what it had started out as, wasn’t just sex. The thought had warmth blooming through him.

By the time Carlos had reached mid-torso, TK was a panting, writhing mess.

Carlos settled a possessive hand on his hip, stilling the movements TK hadn’t even been fully aware of. As he slipped the next button free, he paused in his ministrations.

TK knew exactly what had him pausing. On his right shoulder and pec, he had a detailed tattoo of a flower in mid-bloom, drilled into his skin in royal purple, vivid blue and subdued green ink. There were three petals “shedding” from the flower, each made to look like it was actually on his skin.

The tattoo was normally covered by his shirt, so not many people knew he had it. In fact, he could count those people on one hand.

Carlos reached out now, brushing TK’s skin with his fingertips for the first time since he’d started to rid him of his shirt.

“ _Exquisito_.” The whisper of Spanish sent goosebumps across TK’s skin, his gut coiling at the sound of Carlos’ husky voice turning the lilting syllables over in his mouth.

Carlos doted more attention on the lines of the tattoo, his tongue flicking out to press along each petal, curve and line of the the flower. TK’s hand came up to card through Carlos’ dark hair, the contact linking them closer. As he tugged the strands, the other man let out a guttural groan against his nipple, sending vibrations that would’ve knocked him onto his ass if he’d been standing.

He wanted to touch Carlos _everywhere he could reach._ So he did. As the man’s lips brushed up his neck, TK’s fingers explored the planes of his back, shoulders, arms, torso; his nails dug into the fabric of his polo just as Carlos sucked a spot right under his ear

“Carlos.” The breathy syllables left him just as Carlos’ lips finally covered his own. That wrenching passion was back now as they moved against each other, both men easily fitting together as if they’d done this countless times

It was almost like two puzzle pieces, except the edges were jagged and sharp, and could hurt if the fit wasn’t right.

 _This_ was right. That’s why they slotted straight in place, despite how unique their scars were.

TK kept that thought in his mind as he shed Carlos of his clothes, as Carlos pushed inside of him, as the two of them fell over the cliff of bliss together, as the two of them lay together, breathing heavily against one another.

Both of them seemed lost in their thoughts. TK couldn’t help but feel that he was privy to Carlos’ vulnerable side tonight.

It wasn’t that Carlos was closed off to the world. In no sense of the word did the honest police officer keep himself locked in a box. But tonight, it seemed as if Carlos had unfurled at the edges, just like the tattoo branded on his chest; he was letting TK see an intimate side of him that no one else saw.

Out on the field, Carlos did his job with ruthless integrity, only doing what he felt was right. TK had watched his expression countless times as he locked handcuffs onto criminals and suspects, watched as the muscle in his jaw ticked with residual anger. Watched as the contours of his face sunk in with how tight his skin seemed to get.

Here though? It was a long shot to think that TK knew him after their first time together, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking it. He knew one-night stands and this was far from it. This was TK letting Carlos into his world, and perhaps…it was Carlos letting him into his.

As the other man got up to carefully wipe TK’s skin with precise aftercare, TK had to turn away as the pressure built up behind his eyes. He felt like a sap, with all this thinking. Carlos terrified him to no degree, though through no fault of his own.

TK tugged the man down next to him, curling into his side after kissing him. Immediately, Carlos’ arms came up around him as the two of them rearranged themselves. As TK drifted off, he allowed one last thought to come forth.

This really was the perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave me Kudos and Comments! <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
